


What Came After

by BubbleWangji



Series: Xiao Zhan's 29th [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWangji/pseuds/BubbleWangji
Summary: It's the morning of Xiao Zhan's birthday.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Xiao Zhan's 29th [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984778
Comments: 20
Kudos: 121





	What Came After

~

They forgot to draw in the thicker, solid layer of the curtains. The sunlight seeping through the sheer fabric of the drapes running along the large hotel window wasn't exactly what Yibo would call _welcome_ at the very early hours of the morning. 

Yibo tried to reach for the string near the head of the bed that will close the shade. His arm flailed above his head in an effort to actually draw the curtains closed and prevent the stinging rays from hitting them both without actually having to move from his very comfortable position. In the end, all he managed to do was tug on the pulley string with the tips of his fingers, making it uselessly swing back and forth.

Frowning, Yibo grumbled as he pushed up on one elbow. He is now faced with the dilemma of trying to fall back to sleep, wanting to spare his eyes from the sun that is boring bright light into the hotel room, even behind his closed eyelids or, may the heaven's forbid, getting up from the bed to just close the shades. Yibo weighed his options very carefully. The brightness in the room was annoying.

But.

Really, it couldn't be denied how the sheer amount of light spilling across Xiao Zhan's body, highlighting bits and patches of his skin, making a shadow of his thick lashes under his eyes, the contours of his cheeks and dips on his neck and shoulders made prominent, was appealing. He could see the beauty mark under his lip clearly, and the darkening bruises he'd sucked into surface just the night before, along his jugular, over a collarbone, next to one nipple and above the other one. Yibo grinned wickedly at his work. The view was very appealing.

So appealing, the snoring lump of human sprawled next to him, tangled into the loose bedding, mouth gaping with a puddle of drool at the edge of the pillow his cheek was heavily pressed against.

A slow, lustful current pooled in Yibo's abdomen. He would never ever tire of this view, no matter what lighting had the privilege of gracing it. It was a very rare thrill for them to wake up together.

If it wasn't for his race scheduled the next day, he'd be glad to spend Xiao Zhan's birthday together. But he needed to leave before lunch. There was much to work on and he needs to get everything right and ready for the race. God knows how much he'd been itching to ride his bike again in a race and he's yet to make his record--

Xiao Zhan shifted next to him, murmuring something like _"ride me instead"_ before resuming to his strangled snores.

Yibo gave a quiet laugh and stealthily pulled on the pillow from under Xiao Zhan's face, huffing another short laugh at the drool pattern on it as he raised it up, ready to hit Xiao Zhan awake with it. He paused mid-strike when Xiao Zhan's knees poked out from under the sheets to rub sleepily against his thigh. He swung the pillow behind him instead, letting it drop to the floor as his fingers darted towards the surface of the newly exposed skin, teasing up the slim thigh to draw out a low croak as a sign of feeling tickled.

Smirking triumphantly, Yibo rolled to his side, gripping Xiao Zhan’s knee firmly and pulling it to rest against his own hip as he turned to face the sleeping form hogging all the sheets. He dragged his fingers higher along Xiao Zhan's thigh, then sneaking backwards to squeeze the flesh just under the latter's bum. Yibo stifled his laughter at the irritated grunt Xiao Zhan let out as he rolled to entirely turn away from him.

As someone to not be deterred, Yibo took it as an invitation to close the short gap between them, pressing his chest firmly against Xiao Zhan’s back and snaking an arm beneath the other’s shoulder to pull him closer still. The light seemed much less of a bother when they were entwined this way and Yibo yawned sleepily.

He breathed deeply against the slightly damp skin of Xiao Zhan’s neck. His Zhan-ge may have looked like an angel, lying there nestled amongst the white bedding with the light playing across his beautiful features, but he reeked of sex and sweat and raw need even after that quick, quick shower they again shared before collapsing to sleep. Yibo shuddered, aching burn along the back of his thighs were reminding him that most of their night had not been spent sleeping. He blew fondly against the back of Xiao Zhan’s ear.

It wasn't a surprise that the other was completely out, dead to the world as he slept. Yibo had Xiao Zhan _work_ last night. There was something undeniably erotic about the older when he took control, the light-hearted smile slipping with shocking ease from his face as wanton moans loosed his jaw and creased his eyes. Yibo's certain he'd be forever damned just for watching it play above him, let alone desiring, enjoying, evoking such display.

Yibo shut his eyes, humming lowly as the warm memories flooded his hazy mind. He could almost feel the headboard bumping at his shoulders, the grip of Xiao Zhan’s knees at his sides, the familiar weight sliding lasciviously against his groin, surrounding him. And the answering tension over his torso as he thrust up, with much control as he could, meeting each stroke, the burn of both their arousals, and the relief after.

Dipping a hand below, Yibo searched, caressed Xiao Zhan within the confines of the blanket still enveloping half his body. Suddenly, Yibo felt too awake. The gift of youth, yes. But the old man beside him... Yibo chuckled. His Zhan-ge is 29 today.

Xiao Zhan let out the barest of groans as Yibo skimmed his large palm across the former's belly. Do they have all morning for this? Yibo tickled Xiao Zhan with the thick pads of his fingers, gently raking his rib side. Xiao Zhan gasped and gave a broken _'hng'_. Burying his face behind Xiao Zhan's ear, Yibo snuggled closer, he toothlessly gnawed at the skin there, while his fingers continued to dance over Xiao Zhan's torso, every now and then drawing out sleepy whines and giggles, but not really waking him up.

Disappointed that so far nothing he tried got much a reaction from the sleeping man, Yibo huffed against Xiao Zhan's neck. He pulled back to stare, pouting at Xiao Zhan's face. He blew air over the other's face, other than wrinkling eyebrows, he got nothing.

Yibo untangled himself from the man and rolled away sighing. He stretched up to his knees and leaned over for a better view. Xiao Zhan looked very peaceful that Yibo almost felt bad about disturbing him from his sheet-hogging fetal position.

Almost.

Xiao Zhan did not seem to mind, or did not register the movement, so Yibo crawled over him. Knees braced on each side, elbows planted on either side of Xiao Zhan's head, Yibo leaned in. Their noses bumped lightly as he teased the other's lips with his own.

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo licked the seam of Xiao Zhan's mouth.

“Hmm…”

"Ge..."

When he didn't get any response, Yibo peppered light kisses along Xiao Zhan’s jaw line, his cheeks, his forehead, and finally bit down softly at the end of his nose and stared expectantly. Yibo got a loud snore in response to his efforts which he returned with a snort of his own. He slowly pulled his face away, trailing down Xiao Zhan's torso as he leaned back to his knees. Yibo stopped when his face levelled with Xiao Zhan's belly button. He grinned and gathered a large breath then blew a raspberry so loud it could reach the hallways of the hotel.

"Wang Yibo!" Xiao Zhan whined as he sleepily rubbed at his eyes. "That tickles, you fucker."

Yibo smirked against Xiao Zhan's belly, tracing a soothing line with his tongue around the latter's navel and dropped a small kiss below it before slightly pushing up. He raised his eyes. "Good morning, Zhan-ge." Yibo said, too loud for the morning. He smiled widely. "Happy birthday!"

"Hmm... Morning." Xiao Zhan murmured. "Thank you." Xiao Zhan's hand left his face to rest on Yibo's head, finger tangling into his hair. He smiled back even as his eyes fell closed again.

Yibo shifted his head side to side, ruffling his hair against Xiao Zhan's palm. He crawled lower on the bed then, pulling the sheets down with him as he slithered towards the edge. He grinned darkly. Xiao Zhan was getting hard by the minute, proof that his efforts didn't really go into complete waste.

Yibo bumped the crown of Xiao Zhan's cock with the tip of his nose before trailing a slow wet circle with his tongue about its edge and then closed his lips over the tip. It earned him a long, drawn out sigh and a surging jolt through his Zhan-ge's cock. He suckled lightly and was rewarded with Xiao Zhan's fingers twisting into his hair and eyes fluttering open to meet his.

The loud release of suction seem to have awaken Xiao Zhan more. Yibo sucked and held him for seconds before releasing again and smiled lazily up the head of the bed. "Hi there, birthday boy."

"Hi--Ah!" Xiao Zhan's return of greeting was cut short when Yibo dipped his head, mouth slipping teasingly down the shaft. The older buried his head back into a pillow, fingers withdrawing from Yibo's head to claw at the mattress.

Yibo bobbed slow, almost agonizingly, lips puckered tight, flat tongue dragging up, over, and around the crown then winding tormentingly back down the base. Yibo's stunning self-control waned however, when he felt Xiao Zhan fully awake below him as he gripped Xiao Zhan's hips and thighs brazenly. He could feel the growing strain by his palms as the languid state of morning sleepiness was stripped away from Xiao Zhan's muscles and replaced with much tension. Trembles coursed through the long length of Xiao Zhan's legs and his toes curled into the sheets.

Yibo set his jaw and hollowed his cheeks, moving faster, barely registering the tugging at his shoulder; which he fought first, once he took notice. No fucking way would he be interrupted when his Zhan-ge is this close. Only when Xiao Zhan dug his fingers at Yibo's shoulders, clawing down to reach for his armpits, threatening to tickle him, did he stop.

Yibo huffed, panting almost as heavily as Xiao Zhan when he was crawling up the bed. "What is it?" He raggedly breathed.

Xiao Zhan only smiled and snaked a hand down their bodies to curl his fingers around Yibo's length. He stroked firmly, tracing his thumb across the head in a way that sent jolts directly into Yibo's stomach. "Where's the fun if it's only me?"

How is Yibo going to argue with that? He wasn't inclined to, anyway. Breath caught in his throat, whatever retort Yibo had forming in his head slipped away. He closed the gap between their mouths as he shifted his weight in one hand and took Xiao Zhan's cock with the other. Yibo matched the smooth rhythm Xiao Zhan had going at first. Slow kisses, hand gripping lightly, fingers curved gently. He rocked his hips forcefully when he couldn't stand the smirk forming at the other's lips after playful nipping. Yibo leaned forward into his elbow to wind his fingers into Xiao Zhan hair and tugged, just enough to tilt his head back and shift his attention onto the newly exposed skin. Yibo dragged his teeth and sucked harshly at the juncture of Xiao Zhan's neck and shoulder.

There was barely enough time for Yibo to smirk back as he felt the other tense and gasp sharply before his own vision blurred. He bit down on the skin beneath his lips as pumped his hips a few times, riding the rest of his orgasm before slumping forward, panting.

Yibo vaguely registered Xiao Zhan wiping them both clean with the loose bed cover, before hauling a blanket up and over them, humming contently back into the headboard hugging him.

Yibo could reach the curtain string easily now that he was sitting up, the brightness in the hotel room however wasn't as annoying as it had been a while ago.

Xiao Zhan rubbed his cheek at Yibo's shoulder, the arm he draped over the latter's torso tightened minutely. "You're leaving soon."

"Yup." When Yibo tilted his head to look at Xiao Zhan, the man was already looking up at him. "Spend your day well?"

"Of course." His fingers crawled up to tap at Yibo's chin. "Good luck on your race."

"Hmn." Yibo tugged at the hand near his face to bite on Xiao Zhan's forefinger. "I'll see you at home right after."

"Hmn, 'kay. You'll be so tired then. You haven't rested properly since the finals, Yibo duizhang." They both chuckled at that, recalling how Yibo was scolded by Xiao Zhan first for only returning his call in the wee hours of the morning before finally congratulating him. Xiao Zhan let the moment linger for a while, then he gave a sounding slap at Yibo's belly. "Go shower. You have to leave soon. I'll sleep a bit more. My assistant won't be coming to wake me up until the scheduled late lunch with my parents."

Stretching before he pushed up and out if bed, Yibo groaned. "Say hi to them for me. But don't tell them I came here, okay? It's kinda embarrassing if they figured I dropped by just to gift their son with the infamous birthday se--Ow! Zhan-ge!" Yibo hit Xiao Zhan's upper arm when the latter turned away from him, hogging the sheets to himself again. He was about to enter the bath when he was halted by Xiao Zhan's throaty yell of _'hey'_. "Yeah?"

"Love you." Xiao Zhan mouthed with one eye open.

Yibo responded with a smug chuckle and mouthed back a teasing _'I know'_ then winking before he entered the bathroom.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the first part of this series "Of What's To Come"? I was going to abandon this 2nd part all along because 1, I think it's too late to post and 2, it was only half written. But then I am going thru a writer's block for my chaptered fic "Scars" so i decided to finish this.
> 
> And guess what, there's another half-written fic that follows this, which takes place after Yibo's race, "What About It". Should i finish that one too?
> 
> I hope you can leave even the littlest of comments just to let me know if you actually read this and the one before this. OR/and you can tag me and follow me on twt so i can follow you back. @BubbleWangji
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving a comment, and hitting that kudos button! 😙 subscribe for future updates and fics!


End file.
